


The sound dead bats make.

by Fieroonfire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero/Gerard Way Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieroonfire/pseuds/Fieroonfire
Summary: Frankie and Gee are best friends in the first grade. they make a pinkie promise to date each other when they are older.Things are turned upside down when Frankie moves away suddenly. Gerard goes through high school as Frankie becomes a distant, painful memory.When Gerard is asked to prom by his friend, Lindsey, things get interesting when she gets sick and sends him flowers.Or does she?Big frerardie, Litty storage shed sex, Mention of Petekey + Bats.This is a short one shot enjoy!p.s im not a good gf because I don't listen to my partner when they talk about dnd so sorry if my usage of it is way off!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 32





	The sound dead bats make.

At the tender age of five all Frank cared about was his best friend , Gerard.

One day after school, Frank was dragged to Gerard’s house where, much to Frank’s chagrin they played dungeons and dragons, Again.

Frank happily obliged because it was Gerard’s favourite game.

"Ok so, im gonna be-"

"Paladin, I know, I know." Frankie huffed

"I wana be Paladin!" he spoke again crossing his arms and pouting.

"Too bad, Wizard!"

Gerard rolled the dice, taking his time to make his move. When he finally did he looked up and found Frank staring him.

“Well?” Gerard said, prompting Frank to take his turn

“Huh?” Frank mumbled, his palm seemingly glued to the bottom of his chin

“It’s your turn, silly!”

“One day, I’m gonna take you on a date.”

Gerard gulped. He had overheard his mom talking about going on dates, before leaving himself and Mikey in the care of a babysitter. But if he was honest he never payed it a second thought, until just then.

“What’s that?”

“It’s something grown ups do when they like each other .”

“They kiss and stuff!?” Gerard said horrified, realising just what his mother may have been up to on these ‘dates’

“Eww! That’s gross.Maybe.” Frankie said stoney faced as Gerard erupted in a fit of laughter.

“I’ll kiss you when I’m older. Unless I’m already married to Stacey.”

“Ew! Girls have cooties” Frank retorted

“Oh…yeah” Gerard giggled.

“Well what are we gonna do on our date then?”

“Um…We can..Draw and, and dance and..stuff?”

Frankie replies

“And play dungeons and dragons?”

“Of course.”

“Pinky promise?”

The two locked pinkie fingers, an oath sworn over metal miniatures and lemonade.

The two boys were inseparable, but unfortunately for Gerard, they only got to play two more games before Frankie moved schools, houses and towns, with very little notice.

Gerard was lost, he missed his Frankie .

The start of the new school year brought about a fresh new classroom with new kids. A tall boy with a wild afro sat to his right.

“I’m Ray! Wanna be friends?” He asked

"Ok!" Gerard beamed

Summers turned into winters and weeks turned into months, and most days, Gerard thought about what his friend Frankie was up too.

Gerard took an interest in art and it was safe to say that he was the best in his year, that was of course if drawings of cartoonish vampires and inanimate objects with complex personalities counted.

He became the mysterious, yet good looking kid who mainly kept to himself and his small group consisting of Ray and his brother, Mikey.

In the final years of high school, Gerard found himself with in a slew of short term relationships, most of his beaus finding him a little too invested in his hobbies.

Ironically, the somewhat nerdy, goth boy had become hot - at school, gaining attention from boys and girls. By this stage, Frankie was but a distant, blurry memory, too painful to bring to bring to the surface.

When prom season came around, although he found the idea mind numbing, he had to choose one person out of three offers he got.

He decided to chose Lindsey, a girl he had become friendly with due to their love of music.

Gerard was nervous when he heard a knock at the door, the night of prom.

He looked his best,donning a tight black designer suit. He picked up the corsage he bought for lindsey earlier and took a deep breath as he walked towards the door.

He smiled and looked to the ground before glancing at the figure stood in front of him.

“Oh, shit!” He exclaimed, finding a pair of Vans poking out under ripped black jeans. As he trailed his eyes up further he saw a handsome face looking back at him.

“contrary to popular belief that’s not actually my name” the short dark haired man laughed.

Gerard noticed the bouquet of flowers he was holding and blushed. The guy must have been a flower delivery guy. _A hot one at that._

“Thank you” he said reaching out and clutching the bouquet.

“do I gotta sign something?” he asked

Frank raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Um, not quite. You don’t know who I am, do you?”

“How am I supposed to know your name when you’re not wearing your name tag, sugar?”

“Gerard.” The man spoke

“It’s me. Frankie…”

Gerard wracked his brain trying to muster up memories of his former best friend.

“No.Way. Frankie? Iero?!” He practically yelled

“Yeah! wait ..i’ll prove it..' Frankie said getting into position

 _"I wanna be Paladin!_ '” he said crossing his arms dramatically and pouting.

Gerard could have sworn he saw big anime love hearts spring from his eye sockets.

“Frankie!” He exclaimed, lunging forward and embracing the smaller boy.

“How are ya? I missed you! You look great!”

“I missed you too Gee, Where are you off too, and who are you trying to impress?”

“Oh, It’s a..it’s prom night.”

“Oh god, don’t tell me you ended up going steady with Stacey Peach”

“Haha, no, we did hookup at a party once but she had a boyfriend, I didn’t know!”

“Gerard, you playboy.”

Gerard blushed, unsure of what to say next.

“Come in, Frankie”

Frank followed Gerard inside when they were stopped at the end of the hallway by his mother.

“Is she here!? I gotta take some photo’s Gee!”

As gerard grew closer to his mother, Frank popped out behind him

“Uh, not quite ma. You remember Frankie? From first grade?”

“Oh my gosh!, Of Course! How are you sweetheart?”

She asked bringing frank into a grand embrace (right between her busty tiddies)

“Hi Donna, im well thank you, nice to see you too”

“Youre so handsome! Hows Linda?”

“She’s ok, better now that the divorce is finalised. She’s had a boyfriend for years he’s ok. “

“Aw, look at the man you’ve grown into! So handome! And you brought flowers!? For my Gee!?”

“Ok ma that’s enough, we gotta go” Gerard said clutching at the breast of Frankie's shirt.

“Oh ok, Is that girl still coming?” she asked as Gerard began walking away

“I don’t know, I gotta check my phone” 

Frankie stopped at the threshold of Gerard’s room and peered in as Gerard walked towards his bed and sat down.

“Holy shit, looks so different.”

“Oh yeah, ma doesn’t pick up after us anymore, excuse the mess.”

Te mess did freak out clean freak, frank, but it was Gerard’s mess, and one something he could easily overlook.

“Frankie I’m so happy to see you and I'm glad you’re here, but..why? Why did you randomly decide to show up?” He said looking Frankie in the eyes before grabbing his phone in the bedsheets.

“Oh..Lindseys sick” he muttered before Frank could answer

“You forgot?”

“Uh forgot what?”

“We pinkie promised!”

“Oh, yeah! I mean, I’m sure we did that a lot?”

“Yeah. I wanted to keep this one though. Let me help you remember..”

“We were playing dungeons and dragons, even though its a fucking awful game and-“

“Hey! I still have that same set, somewhere..under all that shit under my desk..”

“I bet you do. Anyway, I told you that one day, you and I would…d..date and..stuff.”

“Gerard looked back up at Frankie with the biggest puppy dog eyes

“Awww! Thats why you’re here!?”

Frankie slowly nodded his head, biting his lip

“Come to prom with me?”

Gerard blurted out

“Oh, what? Um I dunno Gee, people, and stuff y’know I was thinking somewhere quiet..and its not like a real date or anything more of a hang out or what-“

“Oh.”

“I mean..unless you want it to be?!”

Gerard smirked, trapping his bottom lip in his teeth.

“So, you’re tellin’ me you came back here, after all these years to‘hang out’?” Gerard said standing up and slowly walking towards Frankie

Frankie gulped as he stood toe to toe with the taller, eyeliner clad boy.

“Um”

“You promised me a date Frankie. You know what teenagers get up to on dates these days?”

“Hand holding?” Frankie said, his voice squeaking uncomfortably high

Gerard grabbed Franks hand and squeezed it tight.

“Ok. Done that, what’s next?”

Frank nearly melted into a heap of his own flesh from the touch of Gerard's warm hand.

“Uh..kissin’?” Frank suggested softly

“Mhm” Gerard nodded before moving his lips to Frankies as he reciprocated, all whilst still holding his hand.

Their tongues slowly danced around each others in apprehension, caged excitement.

“Holy shit” Frank said closing his eyes in bliss as they pulled away

Nothing was sweeter than the taste of another boys lips.

“What’s next?” Gerard spoke, a devilish glint sparkling in his eyes.

“Oh fuck yes” Frankie moaned, feeling himself grow harder

“Gee!?” Donna called as she rounded the corner.

Frankie jumped away from Gerard in shock

“You better get goin’ if you wana make it, its almost 6.30. Is Lindsey meeting you there?”

“No, she’s um sick, Frankie wants to take me instead, y’know as friends.”he said coolly, taking Frankies hand once more and slipping the corsage over his knuckles , just past his wrist.

Frankie blushed a deep crimson.

“Oh, ok then, well let me get a photo!”

“I’m not wearin’ this!” Frankie exclaimed

“You gotta” Gerard said giggling as he pulled Frankie by the breast of his jacket.

“Alright, smile!” Donna said, levelling up the viewfinder

Gerard pecked Frankie on the cheek as Frankie gayly showed off the corsage Gerard bought him whilst making a shocked expression.

“Aww, beautiful, now go have fun, don’t get up to too much mischief!’ Donna called after them

“Oh, we will” Gerard muttered under his breath

Because they arrived late, all eyes were upon them as they entered the Gymnasium. Frankie trailed behind Gerard like a lost puppy, dragging him by the hand.

Whispers buzzed around the hall, everyone wondering who Gerard’s cute date was.

“Where’s that girl you were meant to be taking?”

"She’s sick" Gerard stated with a half smile.

“Oh..well..smile!” He said whipping out a small digital camera from his blazer pocket

“Hey, hey, I think I should get a photo of you and Krista, you might end up with some x-rated photos of us otherwise” Gerard quipped

“Gross” muttered Mikey

“Oh please, don’t act all innocent _Petekey_ ” Gerard gestured between his brother and his ‘Friend’ Pete before steadying the camera in his hand.

Mikey stood frozen, his eyes glued nervously to Pete, who was, of course laughing so much his eyes had become tiny slits.

“Ooh get it baby Way!” Frankie hollered

“Hey, I just realised something!” Ray said coming out of his pose

“Whats that?” Gerard said handing the camera back to him with a cool flick of his hair

“The Way brothers have a thing for short dudes!” He cackled

“Oh my god.” Mikey exhaled, looping an arm through Pete’s and leading him away from his brothers friends.

“They’re just so cute!” Gerard swooned, squishing Frankie’s cheeks. His pinchy fingers were instantly met by Frankies swatted hand.

When the music finally hit, Frankie couldn’t help but notice the amount of guys and girls that approached him and Gerard.

“You’re like a fuckin’ celebrity Gerard”

“Yeah, they’re just tired of the same old dick and pussy around here, they spot you and eye you like new meat”

Frankie shook his head

“Theyre not looking at me, Gerard, they’re looking at you”

“Let ‘em look sweetheart” he said taking his hand and pushing the back of Frankies head towards his. Adrenaline spread like wild fire through Frankies veins, he had never kissed a guy in public.

A few obnoxious cheers were thrown about around them as they took control of the night.

After Gerard danced seductively for the next hour, he was finally done. He left Frankie with ray and went in search of drinks.

A tall, tanned brunette girl came twirling into Frankies vision as he struggled to keep conversation with Ray.

“Hey’ she winked, awkwardly dancing around him as a group of her friends giggled behind her

“Um, Hi” Frankie said coldly, turning back to talk to Ray

“Jennifer!” She exclaimed, getting up in his face

“Cool, _glad I asked_ ” he said sarcastically.

“What’s your name?” She smiled, reaching out to hold Frankies hands.

Gerard couldn’t have picked a better time to come back.

“Dixie Normus, but your mom calls me-“

“Fuck off Jennifer” Gerard snapped

“Fine, this guys a jerk anyway” she said rolling her eyes

Frankie grabbed a cup that Gerard was holding and lobbed the content towards her, decorating the back of her white dress with an orange stain”

“Frankie!” Gerard squealed

“Im sorry!”

“That. Was.Fucking.. _AWESOME_! But now we gotta run. See you Monday Toro!”

Gerard said pushing the other cup he was holding to Rays chest as a high pitched scream rang out through the gymnasium

“I’m gonna kill you, you short fuck head!” She yelled from the depths of her subglottis.

Gerard and frank ran towards the exit, laughing wildly as they entered the cold night.

“Did you see her fucking face!?”

“I sure did! I hope ray got a photo”

“Me too.”

“Now what are we gonna do?”

“Well, there’s this place near the football field where I usually go to smoke. Wana check it out? I know there’s bats there during the night, I’ve accidentally stepped on a couple whilst I was exploring. You ever stepped on a bat?” He said as the two started off for the field.

“Cant fucking say I have Gerard”

“Oh, they sound like paper bags under foot.”

“Gross. Bat foot.”

“Yeah, Crunchy bat foot.”

“Cute bat guy” Frank said, suggestively pointing to Gerard

Gerard laughed uncontrollably

“Hot bat- _sized_ guy” he mused, gesturing at Frankie

“Oh..stop” Frankie said doing that thing where he drove Gerard crazy by biting his lip

“Welp. This be it. To your right, a fabulous 1970-esque creepy wood sports storage shed, and if you look to your let, trees, fuck loads of 'em. I hope you’re not partial to the smell of rotting fruit, that’s what attracts these gothic, exotic upside down birds.”

“BIRDS?”

“What?”

“Gerard…they’re mammals.”

“Hey, I’m an art hoe, not a doctor.”

“What does being a doctor have to do with, you know what, never mind.”

Frankie took out his phone from his pocket and shone the torch light in the direction of the trees.

Thousands of beady eyes glowed backs the chatter from the animals grew louder.

“You scared, Frankie?”

“Fuck no.” he stated

“Yes.” He spoke again quietly

“Aww, its ok! They won’t bite!”

“They might!”

“Yeah but, if Ozzy Osbourne could..y’know..and not get rabies, then a little bite won’t do no harm”

A loud squawk came from the trees and in an instant the two were being set upon by the wild colony.

“Quick, in here!” Gerard said, once again pulling Frankie to safety.

Once inside the storage shed Gerard slammed the door, pressing his back up against it to catch his breath.

“Fuck you’re sexy when your panting and out of breath”

“Yeah? “ he said calming his breaths, looking at Frankie sprawled out on his back

“You picturing me all sweaty, panting on top of you?”

A dusty, cramped wooden floor should have deterred anybody else, but not Frankie or Gerard.

“I’ll only tell you if you come over here” Frankie giggled, growing excited in more ways than one.

“Ok, but, I’m just so hot..” Gerard said slinking his way from the door towards Frank.

“Oh _fuck_.”

“Would it matter if I just took my coat off? Unbuttoned my shirt? One, by..one?”

“Please” Frankie begged, arching his back and propping himself up onto his elbows to see Gerard’s silhouette in the slither of moonlight that shone through the window.

“Hmm..but I think I like hearing you beg me”

“My crotch is on fire, I’m gonna blow in my pants if you’re any slower”

“Oh, well that would be disappointing..All the other guys at least wait until my tip is in”

Frankie enjoyed the subtle humiliation, but he was determined to show Gerard that he could out do every other person he had been with.

But if he was being honest, he was nervous as his own pant grew tighter and tighter around his bulge.

“Yeah, well..i bet I can make you come first!” Frankie lied

“Oh yeah?”

Gerard asked seductively as he stood over the top of Frankie in only his jeans.

“Yeah!” He said sitting up crossly and latching his teeth to Gerard’s zipper. As he moved his chin down Gerard arched his back and squashed his eyelids together as he shuddered in pure pleasure.

Once Frankie was done, Gerard pushed him backwards, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Frankies hairless chest and brown nipples laid bare again the darkness.

Gerard impulsively rand a hand over his torso giving Frankie little goosebumps all over as he began to grind up on Gerard.

He bent down and began kissing at his collar bones.

One he reached Frankie’s chin, he inched up further, meet his warm open mouth.

He marvelled at how Frankie’s top lip moved over his, swelling with every touch.

Frankie kept his eyes closed and Gerard followed suit.

Frankie brought a hand to rest at Gerard’s stomach, radiating a warmth that drove Gerard crazy.

Boldly, Gerard moved Frankie’s hand over the boner in his jeans. Frank’s fingertips danced lazily over the taught fabric until he undid the button and roughly tugged so that they slid down his thighs,

Nothing but the moans and sighs of the pair could be heard. As Frankie grabbed a hold of what he wanted, Gerard manoeuvred Frankies jeans past his hips, allowing him to wriggle out of them.

Frankie nipped at Gerard’s Adams apple as he threw his neck back in delight.

Three of Gerard’s top teeth pulled at his bottom lip as he thrusted, practically begging Frankie for more.

Frankie began pumping Gerard’s swollen erection, rubbing his thumb over the slit and circling the drop of pre cum that had formed.

Gerard placed his mouth over Frank’s erection as he simultaneously worked his middle finger inside of him, feeling tight clenches.

Frank’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Gerard found the spot that made him weak, over and over again.

Gerard took the signal, just in time, as his own cock grew unbearably hard.

Gerard searched for his little packet of lube buried in his jean pockets, quickly squirting a handful over himself.

Frankie hooked a leg around Gerard’s warm shoulders as Frankie dug his fingers into his Gerard pushed Frankie’s knees apart a bit more with his elbows and he obeyed as Gerard started getting into a rhythm of dipping his hips, swiping at his prostate.

Frankie shuddered as Gerard pushed harder, causing moans of profanity to fall from his crimson lips.

Their bodies slapped together in perfect unison as Frankie propped himself up to meet Gerard’s thrusts.

Frankie wailed under him, the pair growing closer to climax.

Gerard let out a long, primal moan as his skin was pulled back a final before he released spurts of warm cum deep inside Frankie, enough for him to squint his eyes shut as euphoria over took him and he himself came within three massive twinges of his cock.

The pairs’ panting filled the room as their hearts threatened to jump out of their chests.

Gerard collapsed on top of Frankie in veritable bliss, not missing the way Gerard’s salty sweat seemed almost sweet when it dripped onto his lips.

The two embraced in silence as Frankie curled Gerard’s hair in his fingers.

They lay like that for almost fifteen minutes before Gerard chirped;

“Afterparty?’

“Fuck yes.”

"But-One more thing"

"Yeah?"

" **We gotta play Dungeons and Dragons**."


End file.
